Exhibit Catherine
by The Fictionist Aura
Summary: I was one of his trophies. Half human, half vampire, I was put in an exhibit of the Volturi home, forbidden to leave, yet free to roam the building. He would come to me when curiosity took over him or when boredom danced in his mind. Has OC. NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

"You've been quiet lately, dear one. I can never find you at night." Aro smiled down at me, having swiftly entered my bed, without permission, as usual.

"I've just been sleeping," I mumbled, annoyed at his joyfulness.

He frowned, as if sleep was an unattractive accessory of sorts. "But ones like you have told me sleep is not necessary."

I was one of his trophies. Half human, half vampire, I was put in an exhibit of the Volturi home, forbidden to leave, yet free to roam the building. He would come to me when curiosity took over him or when boredom danced in his mind. I longed to see the sun, for the halls were dark and cold. Even my room, complete with a wall full of books I had already read, a bed and a large chest full of clothes, had a feeling of shady gloom about it.

"I am used to sleep, I suppose." Pushing my sheets away, I hopped off the bed, hoping to avoid a hug. My week old clothing draped over me. "And nothing welcomes me beyond this room."

"I welcome you!" He rose from the bed abruptly, walking toward me.

He was about the only person that welcomed me. Jane disliked me; Marcus just blink at me, and Caius licked his lips whenever near me.

I turned my back on him, putting on some shoes that had been gathering dust. I jumped as two cold arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "My dear Catherine," he breathed into my ear, pulling my curly, brown hair behind it. "You are far too sad! It distresses me so." I still have no clue how he did it, but one second later, I was facing him, his hand on the small of my back. His other traced my cheekbone. He brushes his lips briefly against mine before loosening his grasp on me. Though I knew it was his way of saying hello, I still hated it. He knew that, of course, he knew my mind better than me. I had a feeling he just liked seeing me blush.

Holding me at arms length, he smiled gleefully at my face. His creamy red eyes glinted. "Why don't we take a stroll? I've saved a nice little meal for you, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." His hopeless attempt at a flowing conversation amused me.

As if I had a choice.

"What kind of meal?" I asked cautiously as Aro began to lead me out.

"You'll see," he replied, his voice barely concealing his excitement. Reaching for the knob of the door and closing it slowly behind him, his nose twitched. "By the way, you smell _wonderful _today."

I gulped.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the corridor with Aro's firm grip of my hand dragging me along, I silently wondered what this meal was. Unfortunately, Aro doesn't like silence.

"How did you sleep?" His eyes studied my face, though I knew better. He enjoyed listening to my heartbeat, its rhythm like a song, he said.

"Good," I mumbled, lost in thought as I sniffed the cool air, trying to detect the surprise. Aro, as usual, missed nothing.

"Now, now, my fledgling," he squeezed my hand gently as he said his pet name for me. "No cheating."

Turning left down a third hallway, we passed Jane, who immediately hissed seeing us holding hands. I gave a low snarl in response. Little midget. Aro ignored our little exchange, as usual. The only person that ever paid attention to them was Alec, who merely glared at me.

"Remind me to take you shopping later," Aro glanced at my figure and then beamed. "Then I can give you a makeover! I know exactly what to do with your hair. You see, I've been reading these fascinating books that humans have been making recently. They're called Seventeen Magazine. Lovely reading…" He then pushed open a random door, dragging me inside with a look of horror on my face.

I gasped. The stonewalls glistened in the soft light. In the middle of the room with a small round table with a rich red tablecloth draped over it. An Italian dinner of small portions of spaghetti vongole*, garlic bread and ravioli was set up neatly on one side while there was a wine glass full of…blood on the other side. Sulpicia will kill me, I thought as I sat down in the stiff chair, hearing the door close.

"Did you make this all from scratch?" I poked one of the ravioli with my fork, noticing the little cravings of my name on the edge in shock. Aro grinned, red eyes alive with pride.

"But, of course! I do love making raviolis. Sulpicia and I used to make them together all the time," he frowned slightly, "of course, now she's gone with Athenodora. I'm sure I can teach you tomorrow." He waved the comment off like an annoying insect. I turned pale.

"Gone where?" I popped two ravioli in my mouth.

"Oh yes I forgot, you were sleeping at the time. They decided to leave us. Such a shame." He sipped from his wine glass quickly, watching me suck on a clamshell.

I blushed. "Sorry, I'm so used to eating seafood…oddly…." Putting the empty shell down, I took the garlic bread. "Why did they leave?" Nibbling on the bread, I tried to look impassive. If Aro no longer had a wife, this setting just took on a _whole_ new meaning.

He shrugged, "They just decided to head for other goals."

So descriptive.

I decided not to pursue the subject any farther. Aro had emptied half of his glass.

"I understand you must be curious, dear, but that can wait. I need to ask several questions. Caius insists on it, I'm afraid."

Alarms went off after hearing Caius's name. I began nodding, mouth now full of spaghetti.

Aro swiftly picked up a red napkin from his lap, leaning over the table to grab my chin. "You have something there," he gently wiped the left edge of my lips before sitting again. I hate when he does that. Especially since I'm not the neatest eater in the world.

He waited until I finished eating, draining his glass in the process.

After clearing the table in two seconds, Aro sat down and took my two slightly trembling hands into his, smiling all the while. With the dim light, he looked like a monster.

"Now," his thumb stroked my hand, "there's no need to be nervous."

I stared at his hand, not moved at his attempt to ease me.

"Caius along with Marcus and I are curious about how long you have managed without blood. Particularly since the last you had was animal, was it not?" Seeing that I had no wish to answer, knowing he didn't like me hunting animals, he continued, "Well, we need someone such as you to visit a friend of ours."

I raised my head, my eyes wide in disapproval.

"Oh, nothing rude, I assure you," Aro attempted to look comforting, "you just need to deliver a little present for me."

"To who?" My voice was unusually sharp. This didn't sound good.

"The Cullens."

* - Spaghetti with clams


	3. Chapter 3

"Carlisle, to be specific. I know you will charm him endlessly, won't you?" Aro continued as if he hadn't just dropped a bombshell.

I was speechless.

He frowned. "You look rather odd, dear. Are you alright?"

Marcus was the only one that would have known the true relationship that I had with the Cullens, particularly Carlisle. "The bastard," I hissed, letting out a low snarl.

Aro was completely clueless, for once in his life, as I immediately removed my hands from his grasp and speed out the door, breaking it in half out of rage. As I stormed down the hall, I passed Jane who grinned at my frustration. Oh, what I would do to snap her precious little nose off and stick it up her –

"Catherine?" I turned on my heel, now facing Caius, who was looking surprisingly nervous.

"What?" I put as much anger as I dared in the one syllable. "Master," I added at the end, just in case.

"My den, please," his voice was soft and neutral, a dangerous combination.

I followed him, feeling like a pathetic puppy following its master, which was technically what I was…considering the circumstances.

After arriving at a fourth door, Caius slipped his hand into mine and neatly pulled me in before I had a chance to object. The door closed behind us as he continued to lead me to his desk. Gesturing for me to sit in the chair facing him, I obliged, secretly seething and wondering where Marcus was so I could snap his head off.

"I understand that you may be a bit upset over -"

"He looked into it, he didn't HAVE to! He decided to be a nosy, insolent -"

Caius raised his hand in a halting gesture. "What Marcus says is that he hardly had a choice in the matter. Carlisle and you had a bond that was nearly as strong as Edward's and that human of his. He felt that he needed to tell Aro to make sure that you wouldn't interfere with the event that was going to take place."

"I would never interfere -"

"The bond is strong, Catherine, perhaps stronger than either of you realizes. We believe that you would have interfered had the child been a full vampire and had we needed to destroy them."

At the mention of the Renesmee incident, my anger continued to grow. The fact that Aro had lied to the Cullens, claiming that he didn't know that half vampire half human people existed when I had been there had cut me to the core. It was true, I was just about ready to spring at him had Sulpicia not been there to stop me. "Let him be," she had whispered, her perfectly manicured nails digging into my weak flesh. "He knows what he means."

Feeling defeated, I sank deeper into the chair. "What do you need me to deliver?"

"Just this lavaliere for Renesmee and a written as well as verbal invitation to spend a few days with us here in Italy. Tell them that all travel is arranged and paid for. All the tickets are in this envelope with the invitation." As he explained all the procedures, he put a purple lavaliere around my neck, casually pushing my hair out of it, his fingers brushing against my skin. "Your ticket is in your bag of clothes that should be with Marcus. He's at the front desk, waiting for you."

I nodded, getting up from the chair and heading for the door just before Caius catch my wrist. "And also, I would hope that you wouldn't be so…violent with Aro in the future. He was, no doubt, deeply saddened by your sudden exit and will probably want a word with you before you leave at the front desk." Slowly pulling away from his cold touch, I headed for the front desk, wondering how Caius knew that I would leave Aro's little dinner in the first place.

Turning the final corner, I was greeted to Aro smiling at me. In the background, I could make out the silhouette of Marcus at the far door, a bright pink purse in his hand.

"Catherine." Without the slightest warning, he wrapped his arms around me, brushing his lips against mine for the second time that day. "I'm deeply sorry for upsetting you so. I just hate seeing you so frustrated." I was forced to listen to all of his cooing as he patted the back of my head with one of his hands, trying to be compassionate while the other around my waist kept me firmly in place. My nose was against his chest, my ear crushed into the fabric and hearing nothing but silence.

Of course, no heart beat. How silly of me.

"I do hope you enjoy your trip. I had Marcus pack some new clothes I bought you a few weeks ago. I'm sure you'll find a use for them."

Yeah, maybe as tinder, after I ripped Marcus into pieces for exposing my personal life _and_ packing my things. Knowing him, he probably started with my underwear.

I forced a small thank you out of my mouth before finally pulling away from Aro and headed for Marcus. After snatching the bag from him, I turned to go before I did something irrational but he stopped him, calmly stepping in between the door and me.

"Move," I growled.

"Now, wait a minute. I know you must be upset but this is the only way that you could possibly get out of the castle and see someone I knew you would want to be with. I really only want the best for you, dear. You mean a great lot to me and the rest of our family. And I've seen just how unhappy you've been lately, never coming out of that dreadful room of yours. Don't you want to see Carlisle?"

"Of course I do, but not like this! Forcing them to come to Italy so Aro can study Renesmee for a week or so before throwing her away like a useless toy! Kind of reminds me of someone – oh yeah, that's right, ME!" I fought the urge to throw the surprisingly heavy bag at him.

"Please, Catherine," I wondered if I imagined how tenderly he managed to say my name. "I know you'll be happy after this, you'll see. Just be careful, will you please? Those crude things they call airplanes scare me very much. I wouldn't want you to be hurt in any way and I know that you -"

"Shut UP, Marcus!" I snapped at him, not caring that I was supposed to show respect to him. To lie right to my face, saying that he cared. It was beyond sickening. I speed past him, running all the way to the airport in a blur before bothering to look at my ticket and heading for the terminal. As I boarded the plane, I couldn't help wondering what brought about all the emotion from Marcus. After all, he had barely looked at me before.

A flight assistant stopped at my seat. "What would you like to drink, miss?"

"The strongest drink that you have, please." As she walked away with a look of surprise on her face, I glanced in the giant pink purse that Marcus had packed me, absent – mindedly wondering why didn't one of the guard do the job. However, my question was answered when I spotted an envelope different from the invitation that I had just dropped in earlier. It was violet and in fancy script was my name. I opened it just after they had given the ok for electronics. A folded up hand written letter on what looked like extremely old paper was inside. My eyes automatically went to the bottom of the page to read the signature "Love, Marcus."


	4. Chapter 4

_To my dearest Catherine,_

_I understand that you may be surprised to find such a letter tucked away within your bag but it is my fault, I'm afraid. You see, I have been nothing but cowardly about my true feelings toward you. I shielded myself from you for fear of rejection, of deceit, of lies. But no longer! I have realized that it truly doesn't matter anymore. Either way, I will love you. There, I have said it! I have released the once ever-fluttering butterfly that was captured in my heart and sent it flying. It flies above you now, gazing upon your beauty in amazement. I think of you daily, I long for you, I crave for you. To pretend that I am not in love with you would be madness and I have endured that long enough. I hope that this trip will show you that we can really be a couple once you are fully changed to a vampire. We could even take care of children together if it is what you wish, my love. I long to please you._

_When the Cullens come, I will propose all my love for you and more out loud and I will no longer be the coward that I still am for writing this to you and not speaking of it. I hope for your hand in marriage, promising to be your husband in every way. I hope that Carlisle will give his approval so that I will hold no shame in taking you from him. I hope that you will accept my offer and realize your feelings for me. I know the bond between us. It is even stronger than the one with you and Carlisle. Once you realize this, I know that we will love each other forever._

_Love, Marcus_

My eyes continued to stare at the paper in astonishment even after my ninth time reading it.

"Ma'am?" A flight attendant was handing a small cup to me that reeked of alcohol.

"Thank you," I murmured, eagerly snatching it out of her fingers and downing it in one gulp. She gapped at me, obviously surprised that a woman of small stature like me could handle the substance so well. "Could I have a couple more of those, please?"

"It will cost you extra, I'm af -"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Then of course. How many would you like?"

"Ten"

"Ma'am, I strongly advice against such -"

"Thank you for the advice. Fifteen please."

The woman walked off in a huff, as all humans tend to do when someone ignores their ideas. After a moment of frustration, I turned back to the letter and my stomach twisted. There was no way that I was in love with Marcus but I knew that that hardly mattered. Marcus was a powerful Volturi member and I would have no choice but to say yes if he announced it in front of the guard, Aro and Caius unless I wanted to die. Which I didn't.

I slipped the letter back into my bag and remained mute before and after the flight attendant came back with the fifteen shots of beverage. With a little sigh that only a vampire would be able to here, I began to down them one by one, sinking deeper and deeper into my problems that I grew tired. Finally, I felt my eyelids drop. The last thing I heard was the annoying ring of a cell phone that almost sounded like it was coming from my purse.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up to a nervous flight attendant (apparently she thought I was dead), I grabbed my bag and headed straight for car rental. The two things on my mind were the fact that Marcus wanted me changed and that I was going to see Carlisle. Both made me incredibly uneasy for entirely different reasons.

"How may I help you today, ma'am?" A man at the counter snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I would love the most fancy sports car you have." I flashed him a smile, the first time I had genuinely smiled since the Volturi captured me.

Emmett and Alice would _love_ this.

"Well," the man looked down at the counter just as a small blush spread into his complexion. "I'm afraid we hardly had anything sporty but there's a silver Lamborghini Gallardo of mine that I would be willing to rent to you on the far side of the parking lot for one hundred a day."

I agreed immediately, handing him three hundred dollar bills that were in a small compartment of my bag. Ten minutes later I was on the highway to Forks, wondering whether to go to the house or Carlisle's work. Eventually, I pulled up in the hospital lot, silently praying that he was on his shift or something. Intruding during a break would make the arrival even more sudden and awkward.

Walking through the doors, my nostrils were filled with the dull scent of infirmary – a mixture of bleach, weak coffee, blood, and sickness. I always wondered how he could stand the smell.

"Catherine!" A pair of cool arms enveloped around me, pushing me into a chest that smelled like the inside of Michaels. Ah, yes. I do love the aroma of Carlisle. I snuggled closer to him, not caring that I could feel eyes in my back. "I could smell you from across the building," he whispered in my ear.

When he finally released me from his embrace, I beamed at him. "And I half thought you wouldn't remember me after all those years."

"Oh, it would be hard not to," Carlisle murmured softly as he guided me out to the parking lot. "But why are you here?"

"Well," I kept my head down as my hand reached in the pink purse and found the car keys to the rental. Walking up to it, I heard Carlisle let out a quick chuckle.

"You always were extravagant."

Rolling my eyes upward, I slipped inside and he followed (he runs to work), completely aware of my sudden change of mood. He continued to badger me about where I had been lately as we headed to the house until an annoying ring came up of my purse, which happened to be on Carlisle's lap.

"You can't be serious." Snatching the little device from his outstretched hand, I pressed send, glad for an excuse to stop avoiding Carlisle's questions.

"My dearest fledging, you've finally answered this curious little device! When you didn't answer earlier, I was nearly drowned in my worry. Did you make it to Forks safely, dear?"

Never mind. Spoke too soon.

And by the look on Carlisle's face, he knows exactly who was on the line.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit choppy but I'm adjusting to Carlisle's personality…shame he can't just be a teddy bear, eh?


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes, the flight was perfectly fine. I didn't know you gave me a cell phone, otherwise I would have called." I struggled to keep my voice casual as I felt Carlisle watching my every movement.

"Oh that is such a relief," he breathed, completely ignoring my complaint, "have you meet the Cullens yet? I do hope Bella and her sweet little angel of a child are alright."

"If I recall correctly, she was a danger before she became a 'sweet little angel'," I growled, remembering how I had started out precisely the same.

Carlisle was frowning slightly, reaching over my seat to take over the task of driving. A mere brush against his skin remained me of just how long I had been away from him.

"Now, now, why does my little Catherine have to have such a temper?" It was said in soft manner, almost as if he was crushed. Suddenly white knuckles continued to steer the car close to the house that was now in sight.

I let out a theatrically sigh that compared pretty well with Aro's, I'm proud to say. "Just tired from the journey, I suppose."

"Is someone with you, dear?"

Curse the man that has ocean wide radar built into his bony skull!

"Yes, Carlisle's here."

"Ah yes, I should have known you'd find him soon enough." I could _hear_ him grinning over the phone. "Best I leave you to it then. By the way, the tickets to go are in two days so feel free to socialize and such. Wouldn't want our guests rushing along, of course. And Catherine?"

My jaw tightened. I hated when he called me by my first name. "Yes, master?"

A small gasp escaped my companion's lips. No doubt Aro heard it.

"Oh, there's no need to call me that," this was said in a sharper tone, "but I would like for you to wear that pretty little blue dress without the brooch for when you come back home. I figure the other would be far too fancy, though I do hope to see you in it soon." Back to a fluffy voice. "The red one is for the dinner, of course. I'm sure Alice has plenty of shoes so be sure to check with her. You will, wouldn't you?"

What kind of subtle hint to befriend someone is that?

"Yes, mas – Aro."

"See? Was it that hard to say my name? I rather like it when you call me that." His voice was reduced to a purr.

I could almost hear the steering wheel snap with the tension coming from Carlisle's hands.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Well, good bye, my little fledging," a click later, I quickly stuffed the cell in my purse.

"We're here." I started slightly at the edge that was within Carlisle's voice. Grabbing my purse, I fled inside in a blur before being wrestled/hugged (and restrained) by Emmett.

"Told you it was the twenty – third second." Alice's light airy voice floated to me in a haze of tears.

"There's something wrong." Jasper, I think.

"Carlisle?" The voice, whoever it was, sounded distressed.

"Emmett, let her go. I need to talk with her privately." His voice betrayed nothing, a casual phrase. Wonderful acting compared to my shaking.

Another pair of arms circled around me (Carlisle's because I could still smell the Michaels' aroma) and swiftly carried me upstairs, bridal style. He then set me down on his lap and lifted up my chin.

"Catherine…what happened to you?" He said it calmly but that didn't stop me from bursting into tears.


	7. Chapter 7

The soft caress of his fingertips running up and down my back dulled the pain. I have been sobbing in his lap for an hour, no doubt looking horribly pathetic.

"I have to go." My voice was hoarse from the many hiccups. Downstairs, I could make up the rustling of a broom as Esme sweep and a football game score being shouted. Faint clicks indicated a chess game, probably Edward and Alice. Jasper had gone out as soon as I had arrived, sensing my mood.

He completely disregarded my statement. "Have some water." A cup that apparently materialized out of nowhere meet my lips. Despite the fact that I was already shaking my head, Carlisle tipped the edge into my mouth. "Esme brought it up." He answered the unspoken question as cold liquid run down my throat. When he lifted it away, I gasped for breath, resulting in another hiccup as I jumped off his lap in embarrassment.

"Here," reaching in the purse that Carlisle set on his desk, I handed him the envelope. "All the travel is arranged and paid for and this necklace," I said as I took off the lavaliere, "is for Renesmee."

He took the necklace from my outstretched hand, looking at my face the entire time. I could feel my eye twitch. Curse human tendencies.

"You can use my room for now," he murmured soothingly, watching carefully as I gathered up my purse, getting ready to run out the door at the most opportune moment.

"No, that's fine. I'll just stay at a hotel or something." I took a small step back.

"We can't have our guests staying in hotels," a quiet smile spread on his face, "or we would look like monsters. Come. Me and Esme hardly use the room as it is."

"Uh, no. I couldn't. It's your private little…" I trailed off as I turn the doorknob behind me and dashed out the door. A bear like laugh was heard before I heard Emmett rush from the living room to stop me. I growled out of anger. Why wouldn't they let me leave? Grabbing the metal rod that I always keep well hidden on my person (it's from Caius actually) I let it extend and crash against his stomach. A loud groan escaped his lips before a blonde blur charged at me from my right. I hit her behind the knees and sent her skull smashing into the marble floor. Heading for the door, I was enveloped by Carlisle again and lifted off the group. I hissed in frustration, kicking his shins.

"Relax Catherine." Without any hesitation, he throw me over his shoulder, ignoring my screaming and punches into his back, and carried me to his room. He left without a word, locking the door behind, knowing I could knock the whole thing down.

Seeing as there was nothing else to do, I reached into my purse, pulling out the giant package at the very bottom. There were three dresses, each far from my taste. But it was the red satin dress that caught my eye. Similar to the robes that the masters wore, it had a chain belt with the Volturi crest at the end of the v-neck, exposing too much cleavage. I stared at the crest in silence. It felt as if Aro was making his territory, marking me as his and no one else's. Either way, I thought, recalling of how quickly Carlisle had hauled me away, I would never be free. Ever.

If you want to see the dresses, check out my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

After another long sobbing over the crest and dresses, I escaped from the room slightly out of breath and praying that Carlisle was out shopping or too absorbed into one of his medical books to know that I was out.

"There you are."

I would have cursed had I not known that it would upset Carlisle…again.

Before I could snap at him, he silenced me with his index finger pressed gently on my lips, causing me to flash back to the many times before when he did the very same. The only difference was that his finger didn't linger, merely pulled away.

"Just let me take you for a walk. A short walk. If your mind remains unchanged, then you may go book a hotel room, I promise."

I nodded automatically; my mind instantly back in the 1600s. Heavy dresses with elaborate embroidery mixed with the rough smell of the streets. Two young children racing through the crowds at the market, a boy and a girl. A messy head of curly brown hair topped a muddy dress and worn shoes.

"You can't run forever, Carlisle!" The girl yelled after a fit of giggles had forced to rest near a vegetable vendor.

"Watch me!" The blonde boy answered, a beaming smile on his face. A passerby frowned in mild disapproval, though he didn't know just how precious and rare a smile was from the pastor's son.

Continuing to weave through the crowd, the boy didn't noticed his companion skip in front of him until he fell facedown in the dirt. Just as suddenly as he was down, he sprung up, glaring at the girl.

"That wasn't fair, Catherine! You tripped me!" But she just laughed.

"How else was I going to stop you in time for lunch?"

"Catherine? Catherine? Did you change your mind about the walk?"

I snapped out of my flashback quicker than I thought I could.

"No, just…thinking."

"About what exactly?" He continued to murmur in my ear while his arm guided me out and into the forest edge.

"Nothing." I watched absent – mindedly as his Italian leather shoes crushed a clover.

"Catherine," he paused, lifting my chin so he could look into my eyes. Another déjà vu moment. "You don't have to lie to me. Tell me how Aro found you. And where you've been all these years. Of course, I know now why you left. It must have been hard to hide your vampire tendencies when we were together. Was it?"

"It was…" I struggled to keep eye contact without tearing up. It was hard. All the gentle touches and kisses that once brought me such pain and longing now seemed heavenly. I had never truly gotten over him. And yet, he had moved on. "I just hopped around the world really. Everywhere except Africa."

"And it was a century after the last I visited your clan…in Italy that the Volturi found me. The guard had brought me in for walking around during the day but when they realized I had a heartbeat, they began discussing ways to dispose of me. Just like they told you with your granddaughter, they though I was a danger to society. A being with no control." I bit my lip before continuing.

"It was Aro that decided to keep me there. To 'see how events would unfold' is what he said. But I knew the real reason," my head began to slowly shake, venom foaming in my mouth. "I knew the real reason why he was so keen on keeping me. He didn't care that it was dangerous. It was his stupid curiosity, his interest that kept me alive. Nothing more. And now, Marcus wants me for his own twisted reasons. He wants me changed, the filthy – "

"Marcus? Why would Marcus – "

"He wants to marry me!" I hissed, pulling away from Carlisle's grasp. " '_ I hope that you will accept my offer and realize your feelings for me. I know the bond between us. It is even stronger than the one with you and Carlisle. Once you realize this, I know that we will love each other forever._' The nerve of the liar! He says he longs to please me, he says – "

Carlisle covered my mouth with his hand. "Our bond? Our bond is strong?"

I flinched and pulled away from his cold hand. "Apparently nearly as strong as Edward's and Bella's." His golden eyes widen considerably.

Both he could respond, Emmett materialized out of nowhere. "Hey, Cat!" Again, he scooped me up in a bear hug. "Mom's making medium rare steak for you in the house if you're hungry. Maybe after you finish, you can show me that silver rod thingy." His eyes were lit with mischief. "I bet you have a mean golf swing."

He gave me a rough pat on the back as he ushered me back to the house, excluding Carlisle, who was walking behind quietly.

"By the way, Alice went and jacked your rental for a while." He grinned. "It's awesome!"

Well, then. At least someone's happy.

Thank you for november21 for reviewing :)


	9. Chapter 9

As the three of us continued to walk toward the house, my stomach began to twist and turn, leaving me with the feeling of a giant rubber ball bouncing up and down within me.

"So Cat…have you ever played golf before?"

And Emmett was pestering me about my none-existent golf swing.

"No."

"Oh, come on! Well, then…where did you learn how to swing like that?"

Noticing a small dandelion up ahead, I planned to crash it with my foot.

"Well, Carlisle and I used to play a lot when we were young. I vaguely remember a game similar to golf. But I learned how to use the rod from Caius. He's the one who gave it to me. For self defense against any accidents that he claimed were bound to happen."

I sensed Carlisle quicken his pace at the sound of Caius' name.

"Awesome," Emmett's eyes filled with longing. "Can you show me all of the moves you learned?"

"Sure…you're going to need a long stick though."

"No problem. Be right back." And off he went in a blur, toward the forest.

Some people just never grow up.

"Catherine?" I gasped as I felt Carlisle's breathing dangerously close to my ear. Emmett had left me alone with him.

I turned to face where I had heard his voice only to see nothing there. "Where did you-"

"Shh…" I felt an arm snake lazily around my waist from behind. "Just relax."

Needlessly to say, my heart was going crazy and I found my throat unable to operate as my mind was being slaughtered with memories of intimate touches, looks, hugs…and kisses.

He didn't attempt to turn me around, just whispered softly in my ear, like a ghost of the lover he had once been to me.

"Catherine," here he pause slightly, hesitance ringing loud and clear in his voice. "Do you still have those same feelings? The ones we had…before it all?"

A loud snap was heard from the forest of trees before Emmett raced out with a seven-foot long branch. In the midst of all the commotion, I felt Carlisle let me go.

"This stick good enough for you?"

"Yeah," I replied, my voice cracking.

Emmett raised an eyebrow before grinning. "Already scared of my skills, huh?"

Never in all my life have I met someone with as much as self-confidence as Emmett. Hopefully, I never would.

We all walked to and entered the house in silence. All the while, I couldn't believe just how far away from the house I had been in the first place.

"Big backyard you've got now. Definitely better than New Jersey." I remarked as I followed Emmett into the kitchen.

"Yup!" Alice chirped from her perch on the countertop. "And here, there's even less sun." She pushed a fancy looking piece of meat toward me as I took a seat on one of the stiff stools. "Premium medium rare steak fresh from the pan, on the house."

There was already a tall glass of water set up next to the seat and on the right, silverware a small salad. From the smell, classic Caesar salad.

"Thank you, Esme." I turn my head toward the female cleaning the sink and beamed at her when she turned around.

"Oh, it's nothing." She murmured. Our relationship was rather odd. She tended to mother me even though I was older than Carlisle himself. But I accepted her mothering most of the time. Not all but most.

As I ate, I could hear Edward walk into the room and stiffen, probably having read his father's mind. Minutes passed as no one moved, besides me, scrambling to finish the steak and head for a hotel. Just as I was finishing, Edward exploded.

"You're with her again, aren't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Edward?" A soft sigh floated into the room as Bella, with her daughter clinging to her leg, walked into the room.

"_What_?", he hissed in reply, eyes still locked on Carlisle.

"We're going to hunting, honey. Come on." Obliviously to the terse atmosphere of the room, Bella proceeded to drag his husband outside.

Gotta love shields.

"I apologize for my over-protective son," murmured Esme, who had slipped away from the sink to snatch my empty plate. "Always trying to protect his mother." A slight edge could be heard in her voice, though I might have just imagined it.

I nodded numbly, eyes drifting to the microwave out of a long habit of hating eye contact.

Without a word, I scramble back upstairs and locked myself in my room.

Thirty minutes later, a knock that sounded similar to a bulldozer rattled the door.

"Hey, Cat! You in there?"

I buried myself deeper under the covers of the bed, cursing Emmett to the nearest landfill.

Unfortunately cursing him didn't prevent him from breaking down the door, dragging me out of bed by the arm and into the backyard. I could make out low chuckles and a little giggle from the living room. Rosalie and Alice.

"Come on, Cat! Show me some of the moves!" He swatted my shoulder playfully.

I backed away, shaking my head in disgust. I didn't like the fact that I knew how to fight and I had no wish to teach someone else the evils of it.

"Emmett, I really don't want to show you. You have enough power as it is. Aren't you happy with that?"

"No! I wanna be ninja! Please, Cat, please, you promised!"

"No, Emmett, I was…distracted. Well that and I thought you were joking."

"You don't think I can do? Well then…" Emmett stiffened before launching at me in a blur, armed with the branch that had been hidden from my view. (How I didn't notice a seven-foot branch, I don't know)

Automatically pulling my rod out of its hiding place, I made it extend and blocked his attack with minor difficulty.

He laughed before swinging the branch like a baseball bat toward me. I jumped backwards, snaring.

"Emmett, stop it. This isn't a game." I glared at him. It was getting annoying but Emmett seemed to be having fun.

He ignored my growing anger and struck again, aiming the branch for the back of my knees. I jumped on it like a balance beam and ran down it toward a shocked Emmett in a fiery rage. Grabbing his shoulders, one in each hand, I used him the way most gymnasts would circle the uneven bars. When my legs were swinging toward the ground, I tucked them in, forming a ball and just as my feet made contact with his back, I extended them and let go of Emmett as he fell face down in the grass. Doing a quick flip to land on my feet, I grabbed my rod where it had fallen and tucked it into my secret pocket before facing Emmett, who had just gotten up, a wide grin on his face.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed and I'm not going to wake up until it's time for the flight to Italy. If you make sure no one bothers me for the next two days, I promise that I will teach you how to play golf."

His eyes sparkled. "Sure, Cat! I'll be your guard dog!"

I nodded, walking slowly back inside with my throbbing legs. "What you want to call it, so long as I get to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up as the plane lifted off the ground, heading for Italy.

"Where am I? What…"

Carlisle let out a light chuckle next to me as Emmett burst out in dog – like laughter. "I didn't want to disturb you. It's obvious that you haven't had a decent night's sleep for several nights. In fact, your eyes look almost as if you've had nothing but night mares…" Carlisle eyed me with concern. "I had Emmett carry you through the airport and later, you were put in a wheelchair."

"You didn't wake up at ALL!" Emmett smirked from across the aisle. "Not even when Rose was yelling about luggage and – ouch!" Rose had punched him in the stomach.

Glancing at my own stomach on instinct, I was horrified to discover that I was wearing the blue dress that Aro had requested. Carlisle leaded toward my ear and whispered, "I had Alice dress you."

Breathing a little bit easier (I had briefly thought that Carlisle had dressed me), I immediately zoned in on the ridiculously high stilettos I was wearing and groaned. A small giggle was heard behind me.

"I knew you'd like them." Alice's voice ran like a bell. In the background, I could make up Bella's lower tones cooing at her daughter.

I was about to reply to Alice when a vaguely familiar ring tone pinged from in front of me. Esme's head popped up from the seat and she headed me the phone that Aro had last called from. "It's for you, I believe." I nodded silently, dreading what I had to do. I pressed the send button and pressed the cool cell against my right ear, trying to lean toward the window to get some privacy.

"Hello?"

"Ah, Catherine. How I missed your voice over these days!" Aro gushed, reminding me very much of a broken record. I remained silent.

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"Well…I would assume that you missed me as well, did you not?" The vein in my neck pulsed. Holding back a hiss, I stated that I missed him just as much as he must have missed me.

"Oh how you flatter me, fledging! You know, Marcus is also very anxious to see you…" here his voice lowered just a bit. "I can't help but realize what a strong relationship you seem to have. He seems to think of you night and day and you traveling like this has upset him a great deal. I think this will be the last time you travel, for his sake." My eyes widened a bit and I could feel Carlisle's nose touching my hair as he eavesdropped.

"But," I tried to let out a weak whine. "I love traveling so much. The air, the light, I'd much rather travel on business and come home one more time before my…umm…before I permanently stay in the palace. Please Aro?" I could hear him let out a soft sigh, almost as if he were next to me.

"Perhaps," he murmured, "it could be arranged. No doubt you could use some sun from all of those dreadful lonely nights of the past." I flinched, remembering the small depressing room I was forced to call my quarters back in Italy. The place I was going back to now.

"Something wrong, Catherine?" Aro asked.

"Nothing. Just a small sneeze." I lied, feeling Jasper's gift oozing clam into me.

"Well please you my dear. We will have Jane come and escort you back to Volterra. I can't wait to see you. Good bye, my little fledging." He hung up.

Lazily, I handed the phone to Carlisle before closing my eyes and dreamed of dark places and cold hands reaching for me.

AN Sorry she keeps sleeping but writing about the flight would probably bore you so…off to Volterra we go!


	12. Chapter 12

"Catherine?" Carlisle's voice drifted into my lazy eardrum at the volume of a bumblebee buzzing in my ear. I jerked awake immediately.

"What?" My voice was hoarse.

"We're about to hit the ground. I thought I would just wake you up now rather than Emmett." The edge of his mouth curled. "He was planning on scaring you awake."

"Jerk." I mumbled, still sleepy. I felt something cold touch my cheek. My eyes popped open to see two golden eyes looking at mine with concern.

"You were talking in your sleep."

"What did I say?" I tried to ignore how fast his touch made my heartbeat.

His voice lowered considerably so no one could hear him. "Well for one, you said stop, don't touch me. Then you would say Aro's name a couple times, and then," he paused, eyes leaning closer. "You would repeat my name over and over." I closed my eyes. I had told myself earlier that I wouldn't cry when I got to Italy. Now we hadn't even landed and I was close to tears.

"Catherine, I want you to be honest with me." I gulped, my eyes still closed. "Do you still feel for me the way I did for you…back then?" His voice was soft, gentle, like so many times before, only the words were different. I could hear longing in his voice though it could have just been me being desperate.

Nevertheless, I keep my eyes closed and didn't respond, even as the plane trembled and landed. I could hear people unbuckling their seat belts, and babies crying. The slamming of cargo doors and people's excited chatter filled my ears as my eyes began to spill tears. But the hand remained.

I heard Esme murmured a soft question and Carlisle responded, "No, just go without us and take the bag. We'll meet you at the rental station." Edward let out a soft growl. I flinched but my eyes remained closed.

Carlisle was patient. Several minutes passed before everyone was out of the plane except the pair of us and I hadn't moved. The captain asked what was taking us so long and Carlisle said something about being a doctor and he left us alone. In the background, I could hear the crew begin to clean the aisle.

"Answer me." It was no louder than a breath. His other hand cupped the other side of my face. "Please." He added, his voice taking a pleading tone.

"I…" I could feel his breath on my lips. "I think I do." His thumbs stroked my throbbing temples. "But you're married and -" A hiccup stopped me from continuing.

"Marriage isn't permanent."

My eyes flew open. "Carlisle, what are you saying?"

His head tilted slightly to the right, face unfathomable. "That we need to talk about this some more, that we are _going_ to talk about this some more…after we get you out of this mess in Italy."

I nodded quietly, eyes still wet but steady.

"Come," he said as he pulled away. His voice was still gentle, cautious, which only made me feel worse for admitting the truth.

I took the hand he had offered and we started out the plane. The tunnel that connected the plane to the airport reminded me of the halls in Volterra and I was once hit with the reality that I was heading back there.

The walk from the plane to the rental station was silent. But not awkward.


	13. Chapter 13

"Took you long enough…" Edward's voice sounded muffled from the barely opened car window.

By the time we had arrived from the terminal to the rental station, the rest of the family had rented three cars. Edward, Bella and Nessie were in a navy blue Ford Focus while Rose had just started the engine of a jet black Lamborghini Gallardo with Emmett in the passengers seat, a huge grin on his face. Alice waved at me in the back, her other hand holding Jasper's.

"Carlisle!" Esme walked up to her husband and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slipping the last set of car keys into his right hand. Afterwards, she turned to me and took my hand lightly. "Come on, dear. You can sit behind Carlisle." I nodded nervously.

We walked toward the silver Mercedes Benz F700 as Carlisle talked with Alice from the window of the Lamborghini. My eyes widened as I saw the back seats of the vehicle. Esme, who had already stepped inside, nodded encouragingly from her seat to join her. I did, closing the door at my left side slowly, afraid of breaking the car.

"It's not that delicate, dear," Esme had a small smile on her face watching me handle the car.

I nodded again, reminding me of a bobble head.

"So…" Esme leaned closer toward me, the smile staying on her face. "What were you and Carlisle talking out earlier?"

"My feelings…" I talked to the hand that she had laid on my right thigh in a comfortingly way and wondered idly if she could rip my leg off from this position.

"About him?" She asked softly. I looked up to see her eyes shining gently into my own, reminding me of the lost mother figure of my youth.

"Yes and no. I was sobbing, he was talking…it's all rather blurry."

She chuckled.

"Aren't you…" My voice trailed off.

"Angry? Upset? Heartbroken?" Esme supplied each word slowly, sending nails through my heart with each one. The word homewrecker appeared in my head.

I nodded, noticing that Carlisle was heading for the car door.

"Yes and no." She answered back just as Carlisle sat in the driver's seat.

AN – Link to the Mercedes Benz F700 pictures are my profile. Reviews are always welcome, the smallest of words are welcome, please and thank you! :)

Yes, my chapters are short, I'm sorry, it's just the way I write.

By the way, this is my first time with Esme, how do you think she is?


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle glanced back at the two of us and particularly at Esme's hand on my thigh.

"Everything ok back there?" He flashed a smile at Esme.

She smiled back. "Of course. Now drive," She added, a bit sternly, "we don't want to be late.

"Yes ma'am." I heard the car as I started at my knees in embarrassment. I felt like I shouldn't have been there, ruining their little flirty moment.

I was so going to hell for liking Carlisle.

The drive was long and silent. Enough said. When we did get to the, what to call it, Volturi Castle of Doom? Well, when we got there, Jane was waiting in the shadows, a grim smile on her face as she eyed the cars park. I quickly got out of the car after grabbing my purse from the front and walked toward Jane.

Her red eyes rolled up and down my body in rigid dislike. "Aro's waiting for you in your room. The meal will be in a few hours. Go."

"Is that necessary, Jane? Surely, Catherine could give us a tour of your lovely estate to pass the time by?" Carlisle's voice sounded like a light disagreement. I heard Alice's feet shuffle in the background.

"It is necessary." She said coldly before turning to me. "Go. Now."

I walked as fast as I could in those ridiculous heels. I heard Jane murmur that she would be taking them to their room. So they got a room too. Great.

I had been worrying over the meal and my upcoming marriage proposal that when I walked into my room, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. My room was the one place I could be myself and relax a bit from all the stares and lip – licking. No one to fear, no one to hate, no one to annoy me, no one to –

"My little fledging!" Aro wrapped his arms around in a fierce and sudden hug. My eyes flew open as my chin bumped into his right shoulder of stone. I yelped.

"Did I hurt you?" He held me at arms length and reached for my chin. I tried to stiffen a wince. "Is it your chin?" Hesitantly, I nodded weakly.

"Hmm, all your blood seems to be rushing to that point." He leaned in to my face and I tried to quiet my racing heart. I forgot just how scary he could be. His cold fingers were helping to sooth the pain but I was too scared to breathe for fear of tempting him to kill me so naturally I remained mute.

His red eyes were glittering in excitement. "Why does your heart beat so?"

I blinked.

He leaned in closer. My heart was running a marathon. He seemed to find this fascinating. He continued to lean in closer, tiling his head to the right, eyes half closed. I had no clue what he was doing until I felt a cold pair of lips press against mine.

AN - :) Reviews are love!


	15. Chapter 15

Warning – has a bit of kissing details. Also, I don't know if vampires have saliva…but Aro does now. ;)

If someone human said that kissing a vampire was enjoyable I can assure you that either they are delusional, in blind love with said vampire or desperate. Perhaps if I had been prepared for it, it wouldn't have been such a shock. But I wasn't prepared for the cold stones that Aro called his lips to crash into mine nor that wet stone of a tongue to neatly slip into my mouth. I was utterly frozen in shock, lips parted, as Aro tightly spun his arms around me like a cocoon. I didn't dare kiss back.

Eventually he began to notice that it was a one sided kiss and gave my bottom lip a gentle nip before capturing it in his mouth. Maybe he thought it would ignite my passion. All it did was make me realize how close he was to biting my lip off. So I kissed him back in a vain attempt to distract him. After a while my lips began to quiver at the thought of Carlisle and I pulled my head away as Aro clung to my body.

"Catherine," he murmured, his voice unchanged by the fit of passion that just took place. Any other man's voice would have been husky or raspy but his remained smooth but with hidden emotions laced within.

I paused before I rested the right side of my head near the front of his right shoulder. I kept quiet, wanting desperately for him not to have heard my skyrocketing heartbeat during that kiss. I felt his right hand reach over and tuck my hair behind my left ear before stroking it. He rested his chin on the top of my head, his light breathing drumming into my skull. His other arm was holding me still.

"I didn't mean to scare you but I noticed that the closer I came to you the more your heartbeat fluttered and you know how beautiful it is." His voice traveled from above me. "My poor little fledging how quiet you are. I told you how much I don't like it when you don't talk haven't I?"

"Numerous times," I squeaked out, head still reeling from the sudden kiss.

I could feel it as his chin moved in a smile. "Being funny, are we?" His tone turned a bit suggestive by the end of the sentence.

My heartbeat jumped a bit at the tone and he squeezed my waist. "I do love to hear it you know."

I had momentarily forgotten that he could read my thoughts. Just my luck.

"No need to be bitter, dear." He released me from his iron hold and smiled down at me.

This whole episode had no flow to it, there was no declaration of love or any…normalcy. It was choppy and sudden, which was a basic description of Aro's insane mind.

His delusional, desperate, definitely insane mind.

And yes there was a need to be bitter. I felt as if I was cheating on Carlisle even though we weren't even an item and never would be. I had kissed another man hours after telling him how I really felt. And Esme, not even fighting for him, practically stepping aside! While I was thinking of my betrayal of Carlisle, Aro was watching my face closely. Soon he spoke.

"Fledging?"

I looked up at him.

"I've upset you, haven't I?"

"No master, of course n-"

His red eyes widened in utter sadness. "No, no I can see it now." Was it my imagination or did his lip quiver? His countenance had changed in one of a kicked puppy and had I not been willowing in self hate, it would have been comical.

Alas I was so I merely stared at him, trying to think of a way to make him leave.

"You call me master when you're upset." His frown gave me great joy. "Yes I should have seen it before. I must go prepare for the dinner so I will leave you. You brought back the red dress I hope?"

I silently pointed to the dropping pink purse at my feet.

Surprisingly he picked it up and handed it to me. "I know you will wear it well."

I nodded like a slave.

"You know," he said in an abrupt gossiping manner, "Marcus is eager to see you."

I let out a sudden growl. I still hadn't killed him yet. That was a big thing on my to do list.

Aro patted my shoulder in a pathetic attempt to sooth me. "Ah to be young and feel love's keen sting." (AN: what movie is that from?)

My teeth shook at the thought of Marcus and my slow approaching marriage proposal. I needed to be with the Cullens one last time before I was condemned to an eternity of misery.

AN: And there you have it, my last Christmas present to you! I feel like I wrote this chapter rather fast so I apologize if it isn't as well written. Reviews are love and pumpkin pie :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – once again, my apologies for my late updates but hopefully that summer is here, my creative juices will kick in and I can get this stories of mine finished. I'm not sure if how many of you guys put this story on alert so I'm going to put this notice up to see and if I get enough reviews to continue, I shall try my best to continue this stories. In fact I'll probably start prepping chapters now but I need reviews to know that people are reading so please just take a second to review otherwise this story may go under the complete status. And if this ends up being my last update, I thank you all for reading, I really do.


	17. Chapter 17

I arrived at the dinner in stone cold silence. The table was coated in a deep crimson velvet cloth. I let my fingers run alone the edge, willing my breathing to slow. The silverware and plating were of the most elegant money could buy. Aro was already seated at the head of the table of course, whimsically looking at his reflection in a spoon.

Black roses adorned a tall, slim red vase that was the centerpiece. I leaned toward it a fraction, instantly smelling their aroma. It soothed me.

"Ah there you are," Caius hissed in my ear, a deep sense of irritation in his voice. My eyes shot daggers at him but I held my tongue. "Take your seat." His left hand pressed against my lower back and he neatly shoved me into the seat two seats down from the left of Aro. I glanced down and took note of a custom calligraphy nametag in front of my plate. Looking at my two neighbors' tags, I let a small gasp. I was ever so conveniently sandwiched in between Marcus and Carlisle. Caius's hand squeezed my right shoulder painfully. "Behave." He said simply, a silent threat in his eyes.

There was a rustling of shoes and high heels as Jane arrived, escorting each of the Cullens to their assigned seats. I took the napkin from underneath my fork and knife and pulling it to my lap, fidgeting with it quietly. I heard a creak to my right and saw the pant leg of a tux. Carlisle. Another creak to my left and I saw long black Volturi robes. Marcus. Instinctively, I kept my head down among the murmurs of vampires talking. I could vaguely make out a conversation going on between Esme and Carlisle but her voice only sent glass shards in my stomach.

"Welcome," boomed Aro, raising from his seat, "To Italy." He had a goblet of blood in his left hand which he hit lightly with the ridiculous spoon he had been fumbling with earlier. "It is such a pleasure for you all to come. Our dearest friends." He smiled widely at everyone, his red eyes unblinking. Edward grumbled something I couldn't hear. No doubt an insult.

"It had been so long since we have properly had the chance to see you all and to talk. Obviously our last encounter left something to be desired but we all hope, Caius, Marcus and I, that we can move past this and welcome you back into our family – of friends of course," he added swiftly. Suddenly his eyes meet mine and my heart took up a faster pace once more. "Though I dare say, we may have an addition to the Volturi family by the end of the night."

Servants scurried in, laying appropriate food before the guests, in this case, goblets of animal blood. I stared blankly at mine, my appetite long gone. As chats being held from across the table between numerous people, I found myself rolling m thumbs against each other. Out of the corner of my eye I could make up the outline of Marcus's hands, holding a piece of paper with Italian etched on them. I had a long painful blink.

A/N – It's so short I'm sorry DX my muse is dying but I shall press on.


	18. Chapter 18

About twenty minutes into the meal, I felt a light hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Esme smiling down at me. Aro immediately turn his head towards us in mid – sentence. "Do you need help, Mrs. Cullen?" His voice sounded small and innocent enough but his neck was tense. The index finger on his goblet of blood was giving the cup a subtle dent.

She shook her head kindly. "No, just want to talk to Catherine. Girl talk you know." She gave a shy smile and again I felt my heart ache for what I was doing to her relationship with his husband. It didn't seem fair to the sweet mother in the slightest.

I followed her out of the room and stopped near the door, expecting her to do the same. However, she moved me to continue farther along. Puzzled, I obliged her.

Esme had a light lilac evening dress on. It flowed as she walked, the hem tickling her knees. "Ah. Here we are." We had walked into the Volturi courtyard, a whiles away from the elaborate dining room in both distance and taste. There was a simple waterfall in the center, which connected to a medium sized artificial pond. No fish could be seen. Caius claimed the smell had the habit off coming into his personal study .

She went and sat down near the water's edge and in extreme close proximity to the gushing noise of the waterfall. I quickly sat next to her, unconsciously biting on my lip in nervousness.

"Hopefully this helped muddle our words a bit." Her voice was soft and her golden eyes were shining as she looked at me. "No need to look so scared. I won't bite." She let out a tinkle of a laugh at her joke. I just smiled weakly.

"Listen. Remember that conversation back in the car?" I nodded.

"Imagine this as the continuation of that." She laid her hand on mine and I shivered at the coldness of it as well as the thought of what we were now talking about. "I know you love Carlisle. It was written all over your face the moment you stepped into our house. You care for him. And I think he cares for you." I opened my mouth to protest.

"Ah! Don't deny it. Maybe you can't see it but I can. He's talked about you a few times over the many decades we've been together. It's in his eyes. Whether or not he fully knows it, he does love you. Far more than he ever loved me." Her smile turned sad as she continued. "Our marriage…it isn't as fairytale true love as my children make it out to be. At first I hated him for what he did to me." Here she tilted her head as if trying to remember something.

"I didn't show it though. To this day, he thinks I was rather quick to accept this life and adapt but I was not. I was eventually grateful to be alive or still existing perhaps is a better word, don't get me wrong. But he had robbed me of motherhood. At my chance to bear children." I must have had a confused look on my face. She waved her other hand in dismissal.

"I was young and angry with the world. I didn't even register that he had saved me from death until many years later. But Carlisle was understanding. When I let it slip that I had wanted children, he set out to give me what I wanted. That is one thing I can never thank him enough for. But at times I felt, and still do, like that's the only thing bonding us. Yes, I do love Carlisle. I love him for what he did for me, for what he has done for my children, for what he is now doing for you. But I know that he will only be truly happy, " she paused, looking directly into my eyes. "When he is with you."

The entire time she had been speaking, I had been slowly shaking my head. I could handle Edward sending me disgusted looks and biting words. But this? Esme, a beam of all things loving, sitting here and telling me it was ok to split her marriage? I felt as if I was being morally tested.

"You two have been together for so long," I said, my voice cracking. "For so long. You've formed a family together. I couldn't possibly – it would rip your family apart." She nodded seriously. She knew. Though some would be supportive, we both knew which ones would be seething.

Esme took both of my trembling hands into her lap. "Catherine, I know what love is. I have seen it, I even experienced it once, in my previous life. Over the centuries, I have seen it flourish. It's always small at first." She nodded toward some flower buds in a corner.

"But given time, it grows into such a sight to see." She squeezed my hands as she continued to look into my eyes. I was reminded of my long dead mother and felt tears begin to fall. Her words were revealing my ache for Carlisle even more. "It blossoms and shines with the light of thousand suns. You don't have to be a part of it to appreciate it."

"I have also seen it choked, cut off from air. Bella, poor Bella." A mournful sigh escaped her lips. "She is an example. When Edward left, she was beyond devastated. She was broken. But you see them now. Even after all that, they still managed to be together again. True love can be choked and trampled, Catherine but it never dies. From all of my years here on this year, it is one of the few things I can certain of. True love never dies. "

"W-why are you telling me this? Now of all times, when I am going back to be engaged to a Volturi member…"

She smiled. "Because of what Carlisle is doing right now to get you out of the marriage and out of this life. We're not going to let you stay in this place." Her hand brushed against my cheek. "We're getting you out."

A/N – Well…that was interesting. This story has a mind of it's own I swear. Only updating once I get enough reviews.


End file.
